Naga Naga no Mi/Turbo Mode Techniques
One of the few ''techniques Knave has not come up with on the fly, Turbo Mode first debuted during the now infamous Strong War, where Knave used it to destroy a battering ram, defeat a giant, and more. The "gear" works by Knave applying the momentum aspect of his Devil Fruit to his individual blood cells, thus speeding them up. Once this happens, Knave's body gains a reddish/pink tinge due to the increased blood flow. Due to the friction and the heat itself, black smoke begins to be released from Knave's body. This is where most of the technique's power comes from. Knave can freely manipulate the smoke via releasing it from certain groups of his pores on his body (this is commonly attributed to him viewing and duplicating various aspects of the Life Return technique). When the smoke is released, Knave also releases several heat and kinetic energy particles he creates along with them. By creating near-invisible 'threads' with them, he is able to manipulate the smoke to some extent. He can utilize the smoke multiple ways, with three being prominent: the first is the ability to create midair platforms out of the smoke, by releasing a massive amount of smoke from the pores near his legs, layering it to create a semi-solid platform. The second is to form a variety of giant limbs with a similar method to the platforms. The third is the ability to create a variety of clones, shaping them carefully with the 'threads', and then moving at such a speed as to leave a variety of afterimages to appear superimposed over the clones, giving them the appearance of himself. Following the timeskip, Knave is able to solidify the various smoke constructes via Haki, thus removing the need for as much smoke as he previously required. These gear has two notable weaknesses. The first is the amount of oxygen it requires to continue function, so Knave will constantly be panting when in this state. The second, and most severe, is the fact that due to the friction, Knave runs the risk of combusting the longer he uses the form. Thankfully, Knave seems to have negated this downside via Busoshoku Haki post-timeskip. Techniques Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip '''Armament: Black Hawk '(武装:ブラック・ホーク, Busō: Burakku Hooku)- A series of techniques Knave created during the timeskip, combining his newely gained use of Busoshoku Haki with the enhanced speed Turbo Mode gives him, focusing specifically on the increased strength of his punches. These techniques consist of Knave coating both his arms and legs with Busohoku Haki, then using both his enhanced speed and enhanced strength to deal incredible damage. It is worth noting that these are some of the only techniques that encorporate Busoshoku Haki that Knave has actually named thus far in the series. *'Black Hawk '(ブラック・ホーク, Burakku Hooku)- The simplest and most basic of these techniques, it consists of Knave coating an arm with Busoshoku Haki, then using the enhanced speed to deliver the blow at blinding speeds. *'Black Hawk: Dean Drive '(ブラック・ホーク: ディーﾝ・ドライヴ,Burakku Hooku: Diin Doraivu)- Knave coats both hands with Haki, then uses his enhanced speed to deliver incredible amounts of blows at incredible speeds. This technique can do a great amount of damage and is one of Knave's stronger hand-to-hand attacks. *'Black Hawk: Flash Step '(ブラック・ホーク:フラシュ・ステップ, Burakku Hooku: Furashu Suteppu)- Knave equips his legs and feet with Busoshoku Haki, and this, combined with the already enhanced speed that Turbo Mode brings, allows Knave to move at truly blinding speeds, as well as deliver incredibly potent kicks to the opponent should he wish to. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Subpages Category:Zeon1